Numerous attempts have been made in the past to make roasted coffee which has both an enhanced brew coffee yield (volume of coffee brew per weight of roasted coffee) and an acceptable brewed flavor.
It is known that the extractability of roasted coffee (the amount of brew solids which can be extracted from a given weight of coffee from which a coffee brew is made) can be increased by grinding the roasted coffee to finer particles sizes. These fine grinds, however, are physically difficult to brew. The fine particles are subject to pooling, channeling and compaction during brewing. Fine grinds also have an undesirable balance of flavor and strength.
It is also known that extractability can be enhanced by flaking roast and ground coffee. Flaking involves roll milling a roast and ground coffee. More coffee can be brewed from flaked coffee due to the increased extractability. However, flaked coffee has lower levels of container aroma. It also lacks a desirable balance of flavor and strength.
It is known that fast roasting of coffee beans can also increase brew coffee yields. Roasting times affect product density and extractability. Fast roasted coffee, i.e., roast times less than about 5.5 minutes, is less dense than longer roasted coffee. Fast roasted coffee also provides an enhanced extractability. Fast roasted coffee, however, can also lack a desirable balance of flavor and strength.
It can be seen that enhacing extractability and brew coffee yield can be achieved but often at the expense of balanced flavor of the coffee brew.
There is therefore a need to provide a roasted coffee that has both an enhanced brew coffee yield (referred to herein as high-yield) and a balanced flavor.